


Always and Forever

by YouShouldntBeReal2



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouShouldntBeReal2/pseuds/YouShouldntBeReal2
Summary: Kinda AU. Set 6 years after the first movie. Evie wants to have a picnic and Mal has a plan to make it a night she will never forget. Marriage proposal/wedding fic.Rated M for the second and third chapters.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Evie finds herself humming as she unlocked the castle door, balancing the bag of groceries from the local Auradon market. The weather was definitely beginning to feel more like fall as the days went on. The leaves on the trees around her little starter castle had begun to reflect the cooler temperatures and turn into a wide array of reds and oranges. Evie stood in the doorway admiring the nature she never got to experience growing up on the Isle. The change of the seasons still had an affect on Evie, even after 6 years of living in Auradon. Mal and the boys didn’t seem to notice the beauty of actually having living plants, trees and grass anymore. They all seemed to focused on their lives and don’t stop to smell the roses. 

Evie dropped the groceries on the table and walked over to the sink and grabbed the kettle to make some tea. She gazed out the window and found herself imagining a little picnic set up in the clearing behind the castle. A royal blue blanket spread on the ground under the large old oak tree with the little wicker basket Mal got her the last time they went to the all kingdom trading market. Maybe she’d ask Mal to have a picnic before it got too chilly to enjoy it. A loud thunk from the living room jolted her back to reality. 

‘Mal?’, Evie questioned as she walked into the room the noise came from. As she turns the corner, Evie sees Mal lying on the floor below the couch rubbing the side of her head. Mal looks up at her blue haired girlfriend with a mischievous look on her face. ‘Hey E, I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.’  
Evie reached down to help Mal up, ‘Are you alright? What happened?’  
‘Uhm, I was checking the top of the bookshelf for dust?’ Mal phrased it more like a question than an answer and wouldn’t meet Evie’s gaze.  
‘Uh huh, sure. What are you really up to?’, Evie leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Mal’s head, in the spot she was rubbing away the pain moments before.  
‘Like I said, I was checking if the maids had dusted like I had asked.’ Mal reaches for Evie’s hand and starts walking back toward the kitchen, half pulling her girlfriend as far away from the area as possible. ‘What were you thinking for dinner tonight love?’  
‘I brought home ingredients for chicken noodle soup, but I kind of want to have a picnic out under that old tree in the clearing behind the house.’ 

Mal released the hold on Evie’s hand to start unpacking the groceries. ‘Mmm, chicken soup sounds amazing but I'm not sure how well soup will do on a picnic.’ Mal pondered the thought for a moment while Evie poured them each a cup of tea. ‘It might not be a traditional picnic in a sense, but hey when have we ever been traditional?’

‘So, we can have a picnic? And the soup?’ Evie’s smiled beamed at her girlfriend and leaned over to place a gentle kiss to her lips. ‘You wouldn’t want to help with dinner by chance, would you?’ Mal chased Evie’s lips as she pulled away and smirked when she couldn’t quite keep up with her retreating girlfriend. ‘E, you know I suck at cooking. What if I go hop in the shower and get ready, and then set up the picnic supplies outside?’  
‘Alright fine, remember to use that apple scented shampoo I just bought for you. It makes you smell extra delicious.’ Evie winked at Mal before turning around to get their dinner started.

Mal wasn’t sure if she should grab the little box she hid before or after her shower. She didn’t want to risk Evie catching her. Tonight might be the perfect opportunity to finally ask Evie to marry her. She just has to grab the ring from the bookshelf without falling on her head again. Mal opted to grab it after the shower, reasoning that it's less suspicious because she’d be collecting supplies to set up outside. Mal was becoming more nervous as the evening progressed. She had hoped the shower would provide a calming effect, but it only allowed her mind to wander. What if Evie saId no? Mal knew for certain that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her best friend but what if Evie didn’t feel the same for her? She stood in front of the mirror applying a bit of makeup and drying her hair. She couldn’t help but notice how her normally emerald eyes changed into more of a brighter green as she continued getting ready. Her eyes were a blessing and a curse, always showing what she was feeling. Right now they showed a nervous excitement.

‘Hey babe, can you grab the wicker picnic basket and the thermos out of the closet in the hall?’ Evie called out from the kitchen.  
‘I’ll grab it in a minute, anything else?’  
‘How about some lanterns, a pillow and an extra blanket in case we get cold.’  
‘Got it!’ Mal grabbed a few of the things, and dropped them off on the counter. She didn’t want to collect them all as she still needed to grab the ring box without notice.  
‘I think i'm going to freshen up and change into something comfier, will you keep an eye on the soup and make sure kitchen doesn’t catch on fire?’  
Evie smirked as Mal’s cheeks started turning red. ‘I only caught the kitchen on fire once and there was no real bad damage! But I will make no promises.’  
Evie shook her head playfully. ‘I know it wasn’t on purpose, it happens. I'll only be 10 minutes, you go this.’ Evie gave Mal a kiss and started to head to their bedroom. Mal yelled after her, ‘I love you!’  
‘I love you more!’

Mal smiled to herself before realizing that now is the perfect time to grab the ring. She hopped onto the couch and reached on top of the bookshelf. She felt around for a minute and it wasn’t there. Shit! Mal thought to herself, where did it go? She carefully climbed onto the back of the couch and was just barely able to see over the top of the bookshelf. Somehow the box was on the other side, way out of her reach. She didn’t have a lot of time, so Mal jumped down and grabbed the closest long thing she could. The sword they kept in the nearby vase should work. This time Mal had to be extra careful climbing on the furniture with a sword in hand. She managed to knock the box onto the floor and it slid under the nearby desk. ‘Babe, what are you doing?’ Evie stared at her girlfriend standing on the back of the couch with a sword. Mal had no clue how to respond.  
‘Umm. I can explain!’  
Evie walked over to help Mal get down. ‘Better question, why are you standing on our couch with your boots on?’  
‘I bought you a present, and I was surprised when you came home early and I hid it on top of the bookshelf in a panic. Sorry about the boots on the couch.’ Mal said guiltily.  
‘Okay, well when do I get this present?’  
‘Later.’  
‘What would I have to do to get the present now?’ Evie said in Mal’s ear. Her voice getting husky as she kissed along Mal’s jawline, ‘You know im very impatient.’  
Mal let out a slight moan as she placed her free hand on her girlfriend's waist. ‘Sorry babe, It would ruin the surprise if I gave it to you now.’ It was hard to say no but, Mal had a plan. ‘C’mon lets get go grab the rest of the stuff for the picnic.’  
‘Fine.’ Evie huffed, clearly not happy that Mal didn’t give in. ‘I’m gonna go pack up the soup and snacks.’ As soon as Evie was out of the room, Mal scrambled to grab the ring box from under the desk. With the little box safely tucked away in her pocket, she collected the rest of the supplies and headed out to the tree. 

Mal laid out the blanket and the lanterns and uncorked the bottle of wine. Evie emerged from the back door with the basket and smiled at how closely the area reminded her of what she envisioned earlier in the day. They both got settled on the blanket with Mal’s back to the tree and Evie sitting in her lap. They passed the thermos of soup back and forth quietly enjoying each other's presence and the calmness of the nature around them. The sun was just starting to set and the sky looked as if it was on fire with a mixture of pinks and oranges in the clouds.‘You know this my favorite time of the year?’ Evie asked as she grabbed a piece of the fresh baguette she had brought. ‘I understand why. Everything is so colorful and the air is cool, perfect snuggling weather, I'd say.'  
Mal pulled Evie closer to her and reached into her pocket. ‘You know how we agreed that we aren’t traditional at all?’  
‘Mhm.’ Evie turned her head to look at her girlfriend. Mal felt like she was going to jump out of her skin if she didn’t do this now. “You also know that I love you more than anything right?’  
‘Awe babe, I love you.’  
‘E, I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. I was wondering…’  
Mal paused, and opened up the ring box. ‘Will you marry me?’ The box held a ring with a heart shaped diamond surrounded by alternating sapphires and rubies.  
Evie stared at the ring in awe before kissing Mal with all the passion she had in her. Mal eventually broke the kiss, realizing that air was important. 'So I take that as a yes?'  
'Of course it's a yes! I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.' Mal slipped the ring on Evie's finger gently. 'Oh my gosh Mal, I already have so many ideas for our dresses. This is going to be so much fun!' All Mal could do was smile as her fiance talked animatedly about her ideas for dresses and color schemes and all the other things E said are important for a wedding. 'I love you M.'  
'I love you too, E. Always and forever.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre wedding nonsense and a bit of smut in the second half of this chapter. 3rd chapter is going to be the actual wedding.

Mal and Evie decided to invite the boys over to announce the news a few days after the proposal.  
'M, can you grab the door.' Evie yelled from her design studio.  
Mal rolled her eyes at the request but got up from the couch anyway. 'Ugh, If I have to. Jay has a key, why doesn't he use it?'  
Carlos and Jay heard Mal through the door.  
'You know why we don't just barge in anymore! The last time we did, you two were not at all clothed and it was not something we wanted to see.' Carlos announced as they walked through the now open front door.  
Mal blushed at the memory. 'Sorry! We weren't expecting you to show up that soon last time!'  
'It’s all good.' Jay said as he headed straight for the fridge. 'Is it okay if I make a sandwich?'  
'Why do you even ask? You are going to make one anyway.' Evie pointed out as she walked over to hug Carlos.  
'So what's up girls? What's so important that you made us run over here? You know how busy we get.' 'Los teased.  
'Yeah, yeah. You guys are never busy.' Mal said with a playful smirk.  
'What do you mean!? We were going to have a pizza night with the Tourney team.'  
'Okay fine. Maybe a little busy.' Mal just loved to tease the boys because they fell into it way too easy.  
They all sat around the kitchen island and Mal grabbed Evie's hand.  
'So we wanted to tell you guys first, because you are family and we love you.' Evie started to say.  
'Holy hell! Mal! You finally got the nerve to ask her!' Jay practically yelled as soon as he noticed the new ring on Evie's finger.  
Evie looked to Mal, 'He knew?'  
'Of course we knew! You should've seen how nervous Mal was when she said she bought the ring. That was like a month ago. It was so hard to keep the secret.' Carlos was bursting with excitement for the girls.  
'You all managed to keep this a secret? For a month!?' Evie was shocked, 'Los normally told her everything.  
'We had to, Mal threatened us with broken fingers if we didn't.' Jay threw his hands up in the air.  
'They will not be getting their fingers broken. They didn't let you in on the secret.' Mal giggled and played with the ring on her fiancée's hand. 

The girls went on to tell the story of how Mal proposed. 'We were also wondering if you guys would be our best men?' Evie asked.

Carlos smiled, 'Evie, I kinda already assumed we would be. We would love to.' Jay could only nod his agreement due to the sandwich hanging out of his mouth. 'Alright perfect! I have some ideas for your outfits!' Evie jumped up to go grab her sketches.  
'Hey, Evie don't forget I look gross in purple and blue!' Jay called out after he swallowed the bite of sandwich.  
'Don't worry. I'm not planning on changing your guys' style too much. Just elevating it to be more fancy.' Evie assured when she brought back the sketches.  
'Ooo, I like these. I have no complaints.' Carlos said as he studied Evie's new creations.  
'I'm also designing mine and M's dresses.'  
'I thought the bride wasn't supposed to see the other brides' dress before the wedding.’ Jay looked confused, not knowing much about weddings.  
'We agreed that we aren't traditional and we want it to be as comfortable as possible. That means a wedding in the backyard under the big oak tree with our closest family and friends, and Evie designing everything. I might even ask my dad to walk us both down the aisle. He’s actually been really great lately and he gets along with E really well.'  
'Are you sure that's not too much to handle Evie?' Carlos had a mild look of concern.  
'Nah. I have a whole year. We were thinking of having a fall wedding. It will look so beautiful out there already, I won't have to do much decorating.'  
'Okay. Keep us in the loop. We will be happy to help however we can.'  
'Thanks guys, we appreciate it. We love you!'  
'We love you too!' They hugged goodbye so the boys could get to the Tourney team reunion pizza night.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was a month before the wedding and Evie was running around the studio in a panic. Mal was supposed to be home for her dress fitting an hour ago. She tried her cell at least 5 times but all her calls went right to voicemail. It wasn't like Mal at all to be late, let alone not answer her calls. Evie continued to pace the length of the studio until she heard the front door open. ‘Where have you been? You were supposed to be home over an hour ago!’ Evie took in the sight of her fiancée soaking wet, her clothes creating a puddle underfoot.

‘I’m sorry babe. I wanted to call but now my phone is as water logged as I am.’ Mal shrugged. ‘Uma and I were working on a new spell. It backfired and I kinda got launched off her ship.’ She shivered, but tried to use her inner dragon to provide a little warmth. ‘I was worried. I started to think the worst Mal. Why didn’t you come right home after you fell in?’ Evie grabbed a towel from the laundry basket for Mal. ‘I won’t be able to warm you up until you get those wet clothes off.’ Evie wrapped the towel around the shivering dragon and led her to the couch. ‘I guess the spell also knocked me unconscious for a few minutes, Uma had to dive in and grab me. She wouldn’t let me leave until I didn’t feel as dizzy. Now I have the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on trying to help me not to freeze to death.’ Mal joked to try to lighten the mood. Evie’s expression remained unchanged, full of concern and a bit of irritation. She let Mal cuddle into her, trying to provide as much body heat as possible.  
‘I told you two to be more careful, any new spell can backfire. You and Uma really don’t listen to me do you?’  
‘I would maybe say 70 percent of the time we do or at least try to. The other 30 percent is questionable at best.’  
Evie rolled her eyes, ‘How is your head? Are you still dizzy at all?’  
‘Not really. I’m feeling a lot better actually. Much better than the last time I ended up in the water.’ Not making eye contact with Evie.  
‘M! What do you mean last time?!’  
‘It may have happened a few times before. This spell is a bit tricky, but we can get it to work most of the time.’  
‘What is the spell anyway?’ If Mal and Uma had spent this long trying to work out all the issues it must be an important one.  
‘It’s a surprise, you will get to see it at the wedding.’  
‘At the wedding!? I do not look forward to you launching yourself into a tree or our guests due to a questionable spell.’  
‘Babe, don’t worry. It worked 3 out of the 4 times we tried it today alone. It will be fine, if anything bad happens you will still have time to back out of marrying me.’  
‘M! I would never think to stop the wedding. I want to marry you more than anything. No matter how stupid and reckless you can be. I love you.’

Evie placed a gentle kiss on Mal’s lips but Mal had other ideas, she quickly deepened the kiss. Evie whimpered when Mal bit down on her lower lip. ‘I think I have a slightly faster way to get warmed up.’ Evie rolled over so she was lying down on top of Mal, with only the towel covering the smaller woman. She slipped one leg in between Mal’s, causing Mal to moan into the kiss. Evie began kissing down her jaw, heading for the spot on Mal’s neck that drove her wild. At the same time she adjusted the towel so it was no longer a barrier between them. Mal moaned and Evie nipped at the skin along her collarbone. ‘E, you are wearing too much clothing.’ Mal whined. Evie stopped to pull off the shirt, and unclasped her bra before picking up where she left off. 

She continued kissing down Mal’s chest until she took a nipple into her mouth and brought her hand up to massage her other breast. Mal bucked her hips to create more contact with Evie thigh grinding ever so slowly down into her center. 'P-please, Evie. I need you.' Mal practically begged. Evie could feel how wet her fiancée was as she slipped her hand down to where Mal needed her the most. She circled her clit with her thumb lazily for a while, not yet giving into Mal’s whines. ‘E, just fuck me, please.’ 

Deciding to give into the smaller womans pleas, Evie bit down on Mal’s pulse point as she slid two fingers into her throbbing center. She pumped her fingers in and out, occasionally curling them, using her thumb to apply more consistent pressure to Mal’s clit. Mal’s moans becoming louder until her body tensed, her walls clenched around Evie’s fingers. Evie felt Mal’s nails digging into her back as she rode out the orgasm. Evie removed her hand and licked it clean. She placed a quick kiss on Mal’s lips before leaning back. ‘I want a shower, care to join?’ Evie said with a mischievous look. Mal nodded happily, ‘I can’t wait to be your wife.’


	3. Wedding Day

Mal paced the length of the bedroom, her usual calm and collected demeanor replaced with a panicked excitement.  
‘Girl, you gotta chill. Everything is going to go just fine.” Uma rolled her eyes and sat on the bed.  
‘But, what if Evie’s mom shows up and objects or what if our spell goes wrong and I get thrown into the crowd or Evie?’ Mal paled, ‘Maybe we shouldn’t do the spell.’  
‘Look its worked perfectly the last 10 times we’ve done it. I’m not worried about it, and you shouldn’t be worrying either. Go get your dress, we really need to get you ready, it's only an hour until the ceremony.’  
Mal huffs and sits down next to Uma. ‘Carlos and Jay are supposed to be bringing the dress to me from the studio. They should’ve been here with it already, I mean they are only grabbing it from across the house. I’m about to..’  
A light knock on the door interrupted Mal’s train of thought. ‘Hey it's Jay, can I come in?’  
‘Yeah, c’mon. Where’s ‘Los?’  
‘He decided it would be better to not let Evie stay alone. Probably for the best considering we don’t want her mom showing up stealing her away. That phone call the other day has her a bit on edge.’  
Even though Evie hadn’t talked to her mother in years, due to her displeasure with Evie and Mal’s relationship, they knew once the Evil Queen found out she would want to stop the wedding. Mal and Evie had only ended up telling the people they were inviting to the wedding that they were getting married. If they kept it low key then there would be less of a chance of her mom finding out. Everyone that knew about the wedding understood the importance of not letting the Evil Queen know. She had tried to lock Evie away when she had found out that Evie was dating Mal.   
‘Don’t worry though, Carlos is with her and Dizzy just got here so she’s not alone. Your dad is still out in the living room watching to make sure she doesn’t get near you or Evie if she shows up.’  
‘Plus, I got Harry and Gil out by the front door and Ben and Lonnie offered to watch the backyard while the last of the set up was done. She’s not going to ruin your wedding if we have anything to say about it.’ Uma added.  
Mal nodded, still uneasy but not as worried as before. ‘I didn’t want our wedding day to be like this, I just want a peaceful day, ya know? Evie’s mom sounded so serious on the phone, she was going to stop this wedding and her beloved daughter would marry a nice prince.’ Mal winced as she said the words. ‘I know Evie’s mother always had a plan for her on the Isle, but we’ve been off the Isle for so long and I honestly forgot how intense her mother is.’   
Jay pulled Mal up and hugged her, ‘We got this, I’m sure everyone here today would not hesitate to help stop her mother if it comes down to it.’  
‘Will you go back and keep her safe? I know Carlos and Dizzy are there but I’d feel better if you were there too.’  
‘No problem. See you soon.’ Jay ducked out of the room.  
Mal grabbed the discarded dress bag from the bed and smiled. ‘Time to go marry my best friend.’

Mal checked her phone and took a deep breath, 15 minutes before the ceremony starts.She was growing more excited by the minute but also remained aware of the looming threat from the Evil Queen.  
Hades knocked on the door, ‘Mal are you almost ready?’  
‘Yeah, just a minute dad,’ Mal called through the door. She checked the mirror once more to make sure her dress remained unwrinkled and her hair fell the right way over her shoulders.  
‘I’m going to head out to meet the guys. Want me to put your mom in her travel container?’ Uma smirked, as she did anytime they acknowledged Maleficent was still a tiny lizard.  
‘Thanks, that’s a good idea. I thought of having my dad carry her in his coat pocket like a boutonniere but that might be a bad idea. See you out there.’  
Uma nodded, ‘Everything is going to be fine, you know I got your back and we can mess that witch up if we have to.’   
Mal exited the room and found her father leaning against the wall in his nicest cloak, his fiery hair dancing lightly. ‘Hey dad, thanks for doing this.’  
‘Mal, you are my daughter. I let my hatred of your mother interfere in getting to know you when you were younger. I know I haven’t been the greatest father to you but I am trying to be there for you now.’ Hades pulls out a little blue box and opens it for Mal to inspect. ‘I was hoping you’d wear this necklace today.’ A silver chain held a small purple dragon breathing blue fire.   
Mal stared in awe at the necklace. ‘Dad, it's beautiful. Thank you.’ Hades gestured for Mal to turn around so he could put it around her neck. ‘Are you ready to head out?’ Mal nodded and hooked her arm through Hades. They walked to the decorated side door where Jane was waiting. ‘It looks like everyone is seated and I checked on Evie, she’s ready to go whenever you are. Shall I let them know to start the music Mal?’ Not usually this sentimental, Mal took a moment, she wanted to savor this feeling of love. All these people are here to support her and Evie’s love. They care enough to be here for them and that means the world to Mal.   
‘I’m ready.’ Mal smiled at Jane then her father and waited for the music to begin.  
Everyone stood and Mal began her walk down the aisle. Uma was in her place up to the right of where Mal will be standing when she reached the tree.  
Hades hugged his daughter when they arrived at her spot by Fairy Godmother and moved to his seat next to Maleficent's container. Mal whispered to Fairy Godmother 'Evie and I agreed last night that we want you to skip the objections part of the ceremony. We don't want to give Evie's mom an opportunity to speak if she shows up.'   
'Of course dear, she is not going to bippity boppity ruin this wedding.'  
Mal turned her attention to the door as Evie emerged. Carlos on one arm and Jay on the other. The trio made it halfway down the aisle when the Evil Queen made her appearance. She stepped out from behind the old oak tree and laid a freeze spell on the crowd gathered. Mal, Evie and Uma the only ones not affected.   
'Daughter! How dare you try to marry this, this half breed. You are supposed to marry a prince and become a queen!' The Evil Queen shouted.   
Mal stepped between the queen and her daughter. 'That may have your plan for Evie but she is her own person. I love her and she loves me, you don't get to ruin this.'   
'Silence, this doesn't concern you. Come along Evie, if you don't come willingly then I won't hesitate to make you obey.'  
Uma moved closer to the Evil Queen ready to fight if needed.   
'No mother. I will not be coming with you. I want nothing to do with your grand plan for my life. I love Mal more than anything. She is my happiness and no prince would ever compare. I suggest you leave now, we don't want you here.' Evie argued back.  
'You leave me no choice dear, I guess we will have to do this the hard way.' The Evil Queen snapped her fingers and Evie began levitating as rope bound her legs and hands together.   
'No! Evie hold on!' Uma grabbed Fairy Godmother's wand and Mal went to grab Evie's leg as she floated upward. Uma slipped around the Evil Queen and managed to get the wand to Mal. 'Our love is stronger than you will ever know, if you can't accept that you will forever live as a crow!' The Evil Queen just laughed when nothing happened. 'Silly little girl, your magic can't do anything to me.'  
Mal had one hand on Evie's ankle and the other gripped the wand. Her eyes turned a fiery emerald green. 'Mal, we can do this, say the spell again.' Evie looked down to her fiance as she strained against the restraints. Mal along with Evie repeated the spell. Uma placed her hand on the wand, willing all her strength to her friends spell. The Evil Queen shrieked in pain, and exploded into a cloud of feathers, leaving only a small crow in her spot. The ropes on Evie disappeared and she floated back down to the ground next to Mal. Everyone in the crowd unfroze and looked around confused. The crow cawed angerly as it flew away out of sight. Evie pulled Mal into a crushing hug. 'M, you saved me, you saved us.' Mal kissed Evie on the lips in return. 'I couldn't let her take you away from me.' Uma took the wand back to Fairy Godmother and made an announcement.  
'The Evil Queen showed up and froze all of you, she was going to take Evie but she was stopped by Mal and Evie's love. Now I think we should get this wedding back on track.' Fairy Godmother nodded in agreement. 'Ladies shall we continue?'  
'Just a minute, there's another spell Uma and I have to do.' Mal and Uma muttered the spell and colorful fall leaves began to cascade down over the wedding area, disappearing before they hit the ground. 'Oh, M this is beautiful.' Evie exclaimed. Mal linked her arm through Evie's and they proceeded down the aisle. Jay and Carlos following close behind in similar fashion. Everyone took their spots and the wedding proceeded accordingly. When it came to the vows Evie began 'Everything I said to my mother was true. Mal, you are the only person I could ever want. I love you more than life itself. We are stronger together and we can defeat anything thrown our way. Having you by my side as my best friend and my wife is my happy ending.'  
Tears were rolling down Mal's face, she couldn't help it, she just loved Evie so damn much. Mal followed with her vows. 'E, we've been through so much and I truly believe if you weren't there by my side, throughout it all, I wouldn't have survived. You are my world, I love you so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I don't want to sound like I'm copying what you said but I can truly say you are my happy ending too. Forever and Always.'   
There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd at this point, although Harry would never admit to the few happy tears shed at this union.  
Finally Fairy Godmother got to announce 'I now pronounce you Mrs. And Mrs. Evie Queen. You may kiss the bride!'  
The wedding guests erupted into cheers when Mal and Evie had their first kiss as wives. They turned to the crowd 'We would love if you all stuck around for the reception here at the castle. Food will be served shortly but please enjoy the party and make sure you get out on the dance floor. Thank you everyone for coming to support Mal and I on our wedding day. We love you all!' Evie announced as they walked towards the tables set up along the side of the castle. They ate and partied and danced the night away but before it got too late Hades approached the table his daughter and Evie were sitting at. 'Hey congratulations you two. I am very happy for you. Evie I'd like to officially welcome you to the family. I see how happy you make Mal and how happy she makes you. Mal, I know you said you didn't want a present but when you said you couldn't decide on a honeymoon location I had an idea. Would you two want to go visit Athens and I don't know maybe Olympus?'  
'Dad that's too much, we couldn't possibly accept a whole trip from you.' Mal shook her head.  
'Hey I'm a god remember? It's not gonna cost a thing and I have the connections to make it happen. Let me do this for you and your new wife.' Hades smiled.  
'We will talk it over, but maybe.'  
'M, you know that actually sounds like a fun trip. I think we should go.'  
'Well if you want to then yeah we will do it. I'll go anywhere as long as I'm with you. Always and Forever, E. I love you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little fic.


End file.
